


С тобой

by CorsaireVert



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Co-workers, F/M, Family Secrets, First Kiss, M/M, Tenderness, Weimar Germany, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsaireVert/pseuds/CorsaireVert
Summary: Повествование ведётся с точки зрения Шарлотты, реальный диалог с Райнхольдом Грефом из 8 серии 2 сезона + дальнейшие события. Трудный разговор, разбавленный (очень-очень) важным взаимодействием. Шарлотта сдержанна, залезть ей в голову не так легко.
Relationships: Gereon Rath & Charlotte Ritter, Gereon Rath/Charlotte Ritter, Gereon Rath/Helga Rath
Kudos: 3





	С тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mit Dir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997326) by [VoluptuousPanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousPanic/pseuds/VoluptuousPanic). 



Хотя Шарлотта видела Грефа в полицейском управлении почти ежедневно, для неё было по-прежнему непривычно встречать его вне обстановки ночных клубов, таких как Holländer или Eldorado. В стенах Бурга он выглядел нервным, неуклюже ныряя в тёмную комнату и выныривая из неё с дрожащими руками, либо выезжая на места преступлений и возвращаясь с них с фотоаппаратом и приспособлениями для фотосъёмки. Греф из ночной жизни, тот, с кем она изначально познакомилась, был совсем иной персоной. Такой, которой он желал быть, или по-настоящему являлся, - массивная фигура в красном, безмятежная и по-матерински чудная. Ночью он проявлял свою истиную суть, и очень нравился Шарлотте, она всегда была рада его повстречать. И вот Райнхольд Греф в амплуа неуклюжего помощника комиссара снова пришёл навестить её в больнице, в этот раз он принёс симпатичный букетик фиалок в крошечной вазочке из матового стекла. Греф дождался, чтобы она проснулась, тем самым почти пробив Шарлотту на слёзы счастья.

"Я скучаю по Штефану", - сказала Шарлотта вместо приветствия, и, хотя её голос прозвучал совсем слабо, Греф встрепенулся. Он задремал, пригревшись в солнечных лучах около её кровати.

Греф улыбнулся, подвинул свой стул поближе и погладил руку Шарлотты. Его лапа оказалась крупной, но вполне элегантной. Она почти полностью накрыла её руку. "Я тоже, - с лёгкостью признался он, его полные губы сложились в печальную кривоватую улыбку, которая заставила Шарлотту улыбнуться в ответ. - Но я рад, что его здесь нет, и он не видел всего произошедшего, - сказал Греф. - Это было бы для него чересчур".

Шарлотта почувствовала, что её лицо скривилось в форме вопросительного знака, когда она приподнялась на кровати, принимая сидячую позу: "О чём ты? Я в порядке. Сейчас". Хотя у неё болела грудина, она чувствовала себя прекрасно и даже лучше, чем прекрасно, после двенадцати часов непрерывного сна, на чистых простынях, в одиночестве, в чистой палате. Завтра её выпишут. Она ужасно скучала по Штефану. У него были приятные манеры и славное лицо, заставлявшее её забывать об обычном положении вещей. До его убийства она иногда раздумывала, что если она могла бы быть просто девушкой, а он просто парнем. Но обстоятельства её жизни этого не позволяли, а Штефан был слишком милым и кротким, чтобы понять причину. Но Штефан не являлся совсем уж наивным.

Греф прочистил горло и сменил тему: "Лотта. То, как комиссар Рат..."

_"Ты будешь нести меня до самого города?" - как же она сглупила, обратившись к нему таким образом, позволяя услышать это. Ты. "Конечно". Размеренное движение их тел. Её взгляд, застывший в том месте, где его острая челюсть соединялась с шеей. Её рука в узком промежутке у него между лопатками. Его тепло, несмотря на то, что они оба дрожали. "Ты можешь постоять?" - спросил он, и она слабо кивнула. Опять на “ты”. Постоять всего минуту, дать ему отдышаться, отдохнуть. Так они стояли вдвоем на дороге, сплетённые друг с другом как любовники, близкие как никогда, его небольшое тело по-прежнему держало на себе весь её вес. Он был маленьким. Обычно она этого не замечала. Его руки крепко обхватывали её, но она не помнила этого ощущения. Только то, что ей было холодно, и они оба пахли сырой шерстью. Её пальцы сжимали ремень его кобуры и пройму жилета где-то у него под мышкой. Там было очень тепло. Ей хотелось прижаться туда лицом и уснуть. "Ты готова? - опять на “ты”. - Я снова могу идти". "Обратно в город?" Он коротко прыснул со смеха, но руки его держали ее всерьёз, крепко сжимая. Его рука уверенно легла ей на голову, прежде чем он прикоснулся к её щеке. Она не могла заставить себя взглянуть на него, но позволила снова поднять себя на руки. Так же легко как в танце. "Пошли". Затем им встретился Греф на машине, а с ним Хеннинг и Червински._

"У него есть имя", - сказала она. Шарлотта опустила глаза на чистое одеяло, на чистую полотняную рубашку, надетую на неё. Гереон. Она знала, что он тоже в больнице, но не в Бетании.

"Гер... для меня странно называть его так, Лотта, - мягко возразил Греф. - Комиссар Рат так смотрел на тебя. Он попросил меня позаботиться о тебе. Ему не нужно было просить об этом".

Бесполезно гадать, как Штефан отреагировал бы на события последних дней, потому что, будь он жив, они просто бы не произошли. Он бы раскрыл это дело, вёл бы расследование под руководством Гереона, его бы похвалили, поздравили или повысили. Оставался бы один лишь Бруно, Бруно всегда был проблемой. Возможно, в конечном счёте, Штефана ждал бы точно такой же расклад, или Штефан утонул бы. Или, может быть, Гереон. С убийством Штефана всё поменялось.

Греф сжал руку Шарлотты. Она пожала ему руку в ответ. Он улыбнулся, расплываясь в довольной усмешке, утешая её и прорываясь сквозь её меланхолию: "Ты очень нравилась Штефану".

"И мне очень нравился Штефан", - Шарлотта была в этом уверена. Она улыбнулась и тряхнула головой, вспоминая чудесный солнечный денёк, когда всё было намного проще: Штефан, Руди. Грета. Фритц и Отто. Как в фильме “Люди в воскресенье”. Гереон бывал на озере Шлахтензее? Он когда-то был молодым? Да, он тоже был молодым. Как и Греф. Она постоянно об этом забывала.

"Штефан тебе просто нравился", - проворчал Греф, всё ещё улыбаясь.

"Как и всем нам", - ответила Шарлотта. Штефан заслуживал любви. Безоглядной. Чувства, намного больше того, что она тогда могла ему предложить. Это нужно забыть, теперь слишком поздно для того, чтобы всё переиграть. И даже знай она заранее то, что она знала на данный момент, Шарлотта ничего бы не поменяла.

"Я питал к вам обоим чувства глубже простой симпатии", - тихо сказал Греф.

Это признание заставило Шарлотту задохнуться от чувства вины, внезапно сердце громко застучало у неё в груди. Она посмотрела на него. На его странное, кроткое лицо, нескладность. Она вдруг заметила, что у него красиво пострижены волосы, а клыки растут криво. Она никогда не задумывалась о том, что доброта, которую Греф проявлял к ней в Бурге и в других местах, - нечто большее, чем та любовь, которой он делился со всеми окружающими. Она полагала, что загвоздка заключалась ещё и в том, что при свете дня он был приятным мужчиной, а не открытым геем, зато ночью выпускал на волю свою гомосексуальную натуру в тех местах, которые они оба любили посещать.

Открытая улыбка Грефа говорила о том, что всё прощено, хотя Шарлотта подозревала, что Греф, как и Штефан, больше привык прощать чужие недостатки, чем принимать любовь. "Таково бремя любви к обоим полам, будучи при этом трансвеститом. Думаю, доктор Хиршфельд мной заинтересовался бы, - с лёгкостью произнёс Греф, затем снова становясь серьёзным. - Штефан был готов ради тебя на всё, а ты бы разбила ему сердце".

Это правда. "Знаю. Его семья была так добра ко мне".

Греф вздохнул и придвинулся ближе, выпуская её руку из своей и опираясь локтем ей на кровать. "Лотта, - нежно сказал он. - Сердце Штефана было бы разбито, вы бы напились и посмеялись над этим, а потом разошлись бы по своим делам. Думаю, так бы и случилось. Будь осторожна с Ратом. Рат... у него всё написано на лице. И у тебя тоже, Лотта".

Сердце Шарлотты снова затрепыхалось, но уже по другим причинам.

_Ты будешь нести меня до самого города? Ты. Меня и тебя. Луна и солнце. Её лицо заключено в его руки, настойчивое тепло его дыхания у неё во рту. Его рот оказался мягким, их языки соприкоснулись, и она закрыла глаза, будто бы это был поцелуй, всего лишь поцелуй. Но это был не поцелуй, хотя он должен был быть им в другое время и в другом месте. Сквозь ужас, когда она прекратила бороться и набрала воды в лёгкие, ей подумалось, что их поцелуй - последнее, что она испытала в своей жизни. Она умиротворилась, вышла за границу сиюминутной ярости, охватившей её при мысли о тщетности любых последующих желаний. Ужас остался за ним. Она знала это наверняка, как и то, что никогда больше не хотела тонуть или оказаться со сломанной грудиной._

"Он хороший мужчина, Шарлотта, но слишком старомодный для такого юного создания как ты. Он сам не хочет так думать, но это правда. Он спас тебя и вернул нам. Это что-то да значит для мужчины, подобного ему".

Сладкая улыбка Грефа подсказала Шарлотте, что он не в курсе деталей её спасения, зная лишь то, что она почти утонула. Шарлотта тут же рассмеялась и взлохматила волосы Грефа.

"Святой Гереон спас принцессу Шарлотту. А теперь скажи ещё, что ты считаешь его красивым. Ох, Райни, я люблю тебя! Никогда в этом не сомневайся".

"Он правда красивый и довольно стильный, - театрально вздохнул Греф, напуская на себя тоску и расплываясь в немного печальной неловкой улыбке. Он поцеловал её руку и снова сжал её. - Кажется, он вдобавок отличный танцор. Я никогда не видел тебя такой счастливой, как той ночью в Holländer с новым мужчиной, о котором мы ничего не знали. Комиссар пригласил тебя потанцевать. В Holländer! Он был самым свежим лицом в клубе. Я никогда не видел тебя такой, даже в компании Штефана или его друга, как там его..."

"Руди, ага, - Шарлотта махнула свободной рукой. - Они бы никогда не пошли в Holländer. И Гереон бы не пошёл, если бы я рассказала ему, что это за место, - она захихикала, заглядывая Грефу в глаза. - Он замечательный танцор. И джентльмен". Гереон был самым лучшим её партнёром за всё время, если брать в учёт мужчин, которым нравились женщины. И той ночью она коротко задумалась, каково было бы оказаться с ним в постели. В толпе под грохот музыки она доверила ему вести себя. В Бурге Гереон действовал не так прямолинейно, но у неё всё равно были основания ему доверять.

_Конечно._

"Рат - ягнёнок, отправленный на заклание в Берлин, и сам он этого не понимает", - голос Грефа был тихим, но предельно серьёзным.

****

Чего Шарлотта хотела от Гереона? До всего случившегося она не знала, лишь подспудно желая, чтобы он сказал или сделал что-то. Движение, которого она не могла себе позволить, или просто прикосновение к ней. Она до сих пор не знала. Воспоминания об их прежних моментах всплывали у неё в голове. Почему она не сказала на Фридрихштрассе: "Ну, что же, милый?" Старая вводная фраза с Тауэнцинштрассе, которую он должен был знать, по крайней мере, по слухам. Или на полу у него в кабинете, почему она не подалась за поцелуем, который нависал над ними? Она жалела, что не поцеловала его тогда, и иногда думала, что, если бы она это сделала, тот поцелуй стал бы поворотным моментом в их жизни. Возможно, если бы это произошло, тот поцелуй, который не был поцелуем, но вернул её из мира темноты, не смог бы этого сделать. Или, воздержавшись тогда от поцелуя, она спасла Гереона от чего-то. Или спасла себя, возможно, от него. И всё же она жалела об упущенном поцелуе.

Шарлотта подняла взгляд от папки с материалами дела и увидела Гереона, стоящего рядом с её столом. Его огромные глаза были наполнены какой-то недосказанностью. Прежде чем он успел пробормотать: "Доброй ночи!" - или сказать, что скоро вернётся, или придумать ещё какую-то отговорку (днём у него в распоряжении был компетентный секретарь, который даже нравился Шарлотте, а ночью в отделе работал дежурный сержант), Шарлотта преодолела расстояние между ними, беря его за руку. Оставалось только увести Гереона туда, где они смогут быть вдвоём. Она позволяла себе такую фантазию. Но только иногда, и лишь изредка воображение подводило её к логическому завершению в виде безудержного секса. Чаще она представляла то, как прижимает его к себе после, позволяя обрести покой в своих объятиях.

"Уже поздно", - сказал он. Глаза Гереона остановились на их руках.

Взгляд Шарлотты впился ему в лицо. В его глазах не читалось ожидание, и Шарлотта почти решила, что совершила ошибку, как вдруг их глаза встретились, и она почувствовала, что его большой палец поглаживает костяшки её пальцев, а его рука крепче сжимает её руку. Выражение его лица смягчилось, не улыбка, а скорее меланхолия без особой грусти. В последнее время он проявлял по отношению к ней нежность, и она часто замечала это выражение у него на лице. Ей хотелось задать вопросы, которые задавать было нельзя. В чём дело? Что она сделала или чего не сделала? _Что причиняет боль?_

"На улице ужасное ненастье. Позволь отвезти тебя домой", - сказал Гереон. Его голос казался почти шёпотом в ночной тиши.

Шарлотта заметила, что он уже выходил на улицу и вернулся. Шляпа и пальто у него намокли. Она так же отметила и то, что он держался напряжённо, словно нервничал. Как будто он стоял на улице около Бурга и взвешивал, стоит ли ему вернуться. А, может быть, он без размышлений просто взял и вернулся, и теперь не соображал, как здесь очутился. Шарлотта с благодарностью кивнула и поднялась со стула, не обрывая зрительного контакта с ним, боясь, что он ускользнёт. Его рука выскользнула из её руки. Она наблюдала за тем, как он выключает лампу у неё на столе и шагает к изогнутой деревянной вешалке в коридоре, на которой висело её пальто. Он помог ей одеться таким привычным жестом, будто и раньше всегда проделывал это. Она натянула вязаную шляпку и повесила на предплечье сумку. Гереон придержал дверь.

Когда они вышли из Бурга, огни Александерплац отсвечивали смутными бликами сквозь полотна дождя, подгоняемого ветром. Они вместе добежали до “Бюика”, припаркованного под углом на Дирксенштрассе около нового входа в метро. Когда Гереон обзавёлся машиной? Шарлотта ожидала, что он повезёт её на зелёном казённом “Опеле”. Он открыл для неё дверцу со стороны водителя, и она проскользнула внутрь вдоль сидения, он последовал за ней. Он захлопнул дверь, снял шляпу и закинул её на заднее сидение.

Шарлотта тоже сняла насквозь промокшую шляпку и положила её на пол вместе с сумкой. Шляпу нужно будет постирать и заново придать ей форму, впрочем, это её не волновало. Зачем суетиться с домотканой шляпой, когда можно купить новую. Её пальто тоже было ужасно грязным. Она выпросталась из него, наблюдая за тем, как Гереон сражался со своим пальто. Потом она посмотрела на него. Оба вымокли до костей, они были такими же сырыми, как и несколько недель назад, только в этот раз она чувствовала подступающий смех. "Ты не можешь доставить меня в какое-нибудь сухое место?" - спросила Шарлотта и рассмеялась.

Гереон покачал головой, а затем опустил взгляд себе на руки. Улыбка промелькнула у него на лице, превращаясь в усмешку. Шарлотта импульсивно снова дотронулась до него, скользя пальцами сквозь его мокрые волосы, убирая их со лба. Она почувствовала трепет тысяч бабочек внутри себя и желание, от которого её слегка мутило. Гереон закрыл глаза и, вздрогнув, выдохнул, словно ждал её прикосновения. Потом он развернулся к ней, а она раскрыла для него руки, ошеломлённая его близостью. Она гладила его голову и заднюю часть шеи, будто он был ребёнком. Утешить взрослого мужчину можно точно так же. Говорить было нечего, а снаружи лил такой сильный дождь, что все важные слова просто терялись. Они долго сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, защищённые от дождя, в безопасности.

"Я должен отвезти тебя домой", - сказал Гереон. Она почувствовала его тёплое дыхание у себя на шее. Он медленно отодвинулся от неё, как ей показалось, нехотя, и начал рыться в кармане брюк. Он вставил ключ в зажигание и повернул рычаг стартера, машина заработала на холостом ходу. Он снова посмотрел на неё, но не сделал движения, чтобы оказаться за рулём или включить передачу.

Шарлотта осторожно подвинулась ближе. Она прикоснулась к его щеке, а он повернул лицо навстречу её руке. Затем он развернулся к ней опять, целуя её ладонь, вызывая дрожь в её теле. Она коснулась его губ, их лица были совсем рядом. Гереон едва заметно кивнул, и она прильнула к его губам мягким долгим поцелуем. За этим поцелуем последовал другой, когда она почувствовала, что он разжал губы, предлагая ей тепло своего рта. Он отвечал на поцелуй нежно, чувственно, раскрываясь перед ней и позволяя ей быть в роли ведущей. Она не могла припомнить, когда в последний раз целовалась с кем-то так долго и деликатно, или была с кем-то такой нежной, во всяком случае, точно не с мужчиной. Шарлотта получила тот поцелуй, который должен был случиться несколько месяцев назад, или тот, вместо которого Гереон вдыхал в неё воздух. Их поцелуй был мягким и неуверенным, каждое соприкосновение языков задавало новый вопрос, ответом на который было робкое согласие.

В какой-то момент дождь прекратился, и сквозь равномерный шум мотора Шарлотта стала различать звук дыхания Гереона, мягкое звучание их соприкасающихся ртов, шорох одежды, когда они дотрагивались друг до друга. Его кожа пахла кёльнским одеколоном, “Баллистолем” и бензином. Шарлотта становилась смелее, глубже проникая языком ему в рот, уверенно переплетая свой язык с его, одновременно расстёгивая его жилет, чтобы было удобнее гладить ему шею и грудь. Он с готовностью отвечал ей, движения его рта стали настойчивыми, хотя он по-прежнему оставался неторопливым. Интересно, он действовал бы так же, если бы она заполучила его к себе в постель? Она снова запустила руку ему в волосы и импульсивно приподнялась, забираясь ему на колени, разводя ноги и седлая его бедра. Гереон прервал поцелуй и посмотрел на неё, потрясённо задыхаясь. Одна его рука нежно разместилась у неё на горле, а другой он жадно обхватывал ей спину. Смотря ему в глаза, насколько это можно было сделать в темноте, Шарлотта тёрлась об его эрегированный член, ощущая твёрдость и мощь сквозь ткань его и её брюк. Он отвечал ей, приподнимаясь навстречу, дыша открытым ртом. Она снова его поцеловала, медленно двигаясь вдоль его тела, вместе с ним. Вдруг он резко остановил её и, задыхаясь, отстранился, останавливая руками движения её бёдер.

“Лотта”, - прошептал он почти вплотную к её губам.

“Гереон? Ты чуть не кончил?” - удивилась Шарлотта, когда их тела наконец разъединились. Она не смогла сдержать улыбки, хотя и не имела намерения поддразнить его. Она никогда не переставала изумляться, как же легко некоторые мужчины доходят до пика, или подходят к нему вплотную, чтобы в последний момент сдержаться, как это сделал Гереон. В своё время она неплохо зарабатывала на жизнь, доводя их до этого.

Гереон кивнул и закрыл глаза. Казалось, он испытывал стыд. “Не здесь, не так”, - прошептал он. Он легко поцеловал её и поднял руку, касаясь её лица, заправляя непослушный локон ей за ухо. Взгляд его был задумчивым. “Где ты живёшь?” - спросил он. На _“ты”._

“В “Моабит” на Шпенерштрассе. Я не могу пустить тебя к себе. Бирте, Тони…”

“Шарлотта, я неверно выразился. Мне нужно отвезти тебя домой и позаботиться о себе самом этим вечером”. Он провёл по её губам большим пальцем, затем очертил контур её челюсти. Этот жест был нежным, но болезненно обещающим.

Шарлотта дрожала, моментально рисуя у себя в голове картину того, как Гереон удовлетворяет себя, взбудораженного возникшим между ними напряжением, в одиночестве в кровати или в ванне. Иногда мужчины обращаются с собой так грубо. И это действо всегда сопровождается стыдом. Он не стыдился признаться в своих намерениях, по крайней мере, себе самому. Гереону было стыдно за то, что он подобрался вплотную к оргазму как школьник? Или за то, что он хотел её, хотя у него была другая, с которой он делил постель? Шарлотта склонялась ко второму варианту. “Но у тебя есть кто-то”, - тихо сказала она. Кто-то, способный позаботиться о нём. Она сама могла бы о нём позаботиться, здесь и сейчас. Услышав свои слова, произнесёнными вслух, Шарлотта захотела прижаться к нему в поисках утешений, но вместо этого она заглянула ему в лицо. Его глаза были печальными и как никогда тяжёлыми, влажными от слёз, которые, она знала, он не мог пролить в её присутствии и, возможно, нигде вообще. Шарлотта почувствовала точно такую же пустоту, которую она ощутила во дворе больницы, когда пришла проведать его и застала уходящим вместе со своей семьёй. Казалось, с того момента, как она дразнила его в Holländer за слова о сложности любви, прошла тысяча лет.

“Это… - он силился подыскать слова. Гереон тряхнул головой, а затем положил её ей на плечо, прислоняя лицо к её шее: - Это нехорошо. Это завершилось, не получив ни начала, ни конца, - вздохнул он. - Хельга – жена моего брата, а Моритц – его сын. Ты заставляешь меня хотеть чего-то другого, Лотта”.

Шарлотта знала движения, действия и слова мужчин, которые одновременно пытались отплясывать на двух свадьбах. Она знала их всю свою жизнь. У американцев есть идиома – нельзя съесть пирог, чтобы он остался цел. До настоящего момента она воображала, что Гереон занимается тем же самым, но оказалось, что не было у него ни свадьбы, ни пирога. Его признание поразило её в самое сердце, раскрывая тайну, присущую редкому мужчине, и бремя, его, по-видимому, тяготящее. Её постель или любая другая не принесёт ему умиротворения. Не помогут и тайные поцелуи, которые так распалили их обоих. “Просто пригласи меня потанцевать, Гереон”, - прошептала она. Этого достаточно. Она поцеловала его в лоб и снова погладила по голове.

“Когда? Завтра вечером?” - спросил он.

На Шпенерштрассе они снова поцеловались.

***

Под вечер Шарлотта зашла в ресторанчик Aschinger на Александерплац. В компании хлеба, масла и кусочка копчёной форели она разбирала папку с делом, расшифровывая записи допроса. Насколько же легче было бы для всех, если бы офицеры полиции владели навыками скорописи и стенографии. Насколько же легче было бы, если бы все они также прямо высказывали свои мысли как Райнхольд. Шарлотта встретилась с ним глазами, раздражённо наклоняя голову. Её друг и коллега трансформировался в нервную осторожную курицу-наседку, дрожащую за свою кладку. А чего стоил его серый шёлковый галстук с узором оттенков лаванды и бургундского. Она наблюдала, как он поправляет галстук и моргает. Она знала, что он увидел воскресным вечером накануне: она начала вечер со встречи с Гереоном в Tausend, а закончила, бредя с ним до самой Вассерторштрассе ранним утром. В промежутке они танцевали как дьяволы и провели час или больше в бесконечном поцелуе, прижавшись друг к другу на банкетке в тёмном углу и нисколько не заботясь о свидетелях сего действа. Греф тоже там был, застёгнутый на все пуговицы и приглушённо красивый в компании Йоста Диля, симпатичного парня, который устроился в Бург работать клерком по делопроизводству. Греф и Йост оба выпучили глаза и в шоке уставились на Шарлотту, когда она слезла с колен Гереона, оправила платье и подошла к бару, чтобы взять бутылку шампанского у официантки Паули и снова вернуться к Гереону на колени.

_“Что ты делаешь, Лотта? Лотта, осторожнее. А если ты не можешь быть осторожнее, то хотя бы веди себя более скрытно. Ты потеряешь всё, вне зависимости от того, узнает начальство или нет. И он тоже”. Отчаяние Грефа было осязаемым. Он зажал её в углу в очереди в женский туалет, когда она отошла освежиться и в очередной раз припудрить носик._

_“Он мужчина, Райни. Он никогда не потеряет всё”._

“Прости меня за то, что я сказал”, - мягко произнёс Греф. Он жестом указал на пустой стул, и Шарлотта кивнула.

Она коротко улыбнулась, принимая извинение. Шарлотта наблюдала за тем, как Греф размещает своё неуклюжее тело на стуле. Хотя неуклюжести в нём будто бы поубавилось. Его руки дрожали меньше, чем обычно. Возможно, из-за Йоста. “И ты меня”, - сказала она.

“Рат – хороший мужчина, Лотта, - продолжил Греф. - Но будь осторожна. Его сердце болтается у него на рукаве, как черная повязка на похоронах полицейского”.

Она улыбнулась ещё шире, отодвигая в сторону тарелку и папку с делом, чтобы наклониться вперёд и предоставить Грефу своё всецелое внимание. “Не уверена, что меня интересует его сердце, Райни. Я не тот тип девушки”, - она взяла его за руку.

Греф также подался вперёд, его тёмные глаза загорелись, соответствуя ухмылке: “Я уверен, что ты лгунья, Лотта. Ты всегда ею была. Не играй с огнём. Рат не понимает таких девушек как ты”.

Веселье угасло, и она вздохнула: “На что ты намекаешь, Райни? Каких девушек? Шлюх? Из полусвета? Эскортниц? Минетчиц?” - Шарлотта перечисляла свои прежние амплуа, которые оплачивались лучше, чем труд машинистки или стенографистки.

_Хотя она и перестала регулярно работать в Moka Efti, Шарлотта допускала, что всегда будет промышлять ночной торговлей по пятницам, в Kakadu или Café Braun, или в Verona, раз уж Weisse Maus закрыли. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не состарится, но даже и тогда она сможет подрабатывать стареющей нимфоманкой или доминантой. Или до замужества, либо постоянных отношений с кем-то, которые позволят ей сводить концы с концами. Мизерной зарплаты женщины в полиции хватало лишь на пропитание. С кем-то как Гереон… Шарлотта не позволяла себе этой мысли, потому что она навевала фантазии, которых из принципа и соображений прагматизма, допускать было нельзя: ухаживание, свадьба, медовый месяц, квартира с окнами на бульвар, новая кровать на пружинах, младенцы, которых она не хотела, может быть, собака._

“Он знает, Райни, - покорно вздохнула Шарлотта. Гереон никогда не расспрашивал её, не изводил намёками и не выведывал хитростью её подноготную, в отличие от других мужчин, с которыми она прежде общалась. - Я торгую телом с четырнадцати лет, и он это знает. Он признаёт оба типа женщин, и шлюх, и домохозяек”.

Греф сжал её руку: “Я не это имел в виду, Лотта. В Берлине оба типа уживаются в одной женщине, в её же образ вписываются все дамы, находящиеся между этих типов. Мы все шлюхи, Лотта. Просто некоторые это признают и требуют компенсацию за свой труд. Я имел в виду, что ты такая девушка, которую мужчина не сможет отпустить. И такая, какой жаждет быть мужчина, подобный мне. Когда Рат это поймёт, он будет сломлен”.

Лотта внезапно рассмеялась над бессвязностью слов, которые Греф соединил между собой. “Ты жаждешь быть эскортницей с навыками скорописи? Ты можешь ей стать. Или потому что я разобью Гереону сердце?”

Греф кивнул и криво улыбнулся, печально и задумчиво одновременно. “И это ещё не всё, Лотта, - ответил он. - Я не должен тебе говорить”.

Шарлотта осмотрелась по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли рядом кого из Бурга, и снова заглянула в глаза Грефу: “Он трясун, Райни. Я знаю. Я уже давно знаю. И я знаю, как он с этим борется. И ещё я знаю что-то похуже. Но он красавчик и отличный танцор, и мне очень нравится с ним целоваться. Я обожаю с ним болтать. На данный момент этого достаточно”.

“Ягнёнок, отправленный на заклание, Лотта”.

“Расскажи мне о Йосте, Райни. Позволь мне за тебя порадоваться”.


End file.
